Señor de un ojo
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: 'Mi pequeño señor es el mejor. El mejor en mentir, manipular y hacerme creer que con su ojo izquierdo ve el mundo tal y como es.' SebasCiel. Espero que les guste...
HI there~ Soy Ka-gura y hago esta pequeña entrada (poco espectacular) en el Kuroshitsuji fandom.

¿Aún se admite SebasCiel? Si es si, entonces... Les llevo Señor de un ojo, con algo de Romance-Ya-oi... ah y fantasia.

Espero que les guste.

Los personages y el nombre Black Butler es de Toboso sensei, yo solo uso eso para mis fines malvados y personales. (No es que me aburra, es que no tengo musa)

3... 2... 1... 1/2... 1 y 3/4...

LET'S GO!

* * *

 ** _Señor de un ojo._**

Cómo mirar las cosas, el punto de vista que uses, las múltiples perspectivas; pero ahora Ciel tiene otra preocupación.

-Echo de menos tener ambos ojos- siempre está viendo este inmenso aunque plano mundo con solo uno de ellos.

Estando en su despacho, solo y en silencio, le lleva a sus cavilaciones.

Apoya ambos codos sobre la mesa, extendiendo sus finas y pequeñas manos, se detiene para observarlas.

-Dos manos- son suyas y siempre han estado ahí pero… ¿Sirven de algo más que para mandar y que se haga pronto?

Con sumo cuidado deshace el lazo que cerca su cabeza, el parche cae sobre la mesa de madera, quieto sobre el papeleo.

-¿Veo con ambos ojos? Pero la gente no puede ver el que lleva el contrato. Pero tengo dos.-

La puerta es abierta suavemente y su fiel demoníaco mayordomo emerge tras ella.

-Joven amo- pero detiene su sentencia ahí porque puede ver ambos ojos de su amo.

Sebastian ve dos grandes lagunas profundas fijas en su figura, lo miran con todo detalle.

Ciel ve al demonio, su ojo izquierdo le muestra una apariencia humana imperturbable, a su vez el derecho, le muestra la sorpresa del fiel mayordomo al no entender la situación y tratando de hacerlo.

-Quiero descansar los ojos- dice el joven amo peinando el pelo hacia atrás.

-Como guste- dice el demonio mientras entra en la sala con un carro lleno de contenido gustoso para su amo y señor. -¿Que desea joven amo?-

Ciel no mira el aperitivo, observa a Sebastian.

' _Espero que esto sea del agrado del amo, y que no note como Meyrin ha rayado todas las partes circulares inferiores de las tazas de té.'_

Ciel coje la taza y la acerca a sus labios.

' _Tendría que cambiarla.'_

Sebastian se siente obligado a preocuparse.

-No será necesario que cambies mi taza, solo asegurate que no se rompa en cuanto la deje sobre el plato de nuevo.- comenta el conde viendo la reacción de Sebastian.

Cierra su ojo bueno y le mira con el del contrato, la mueca que compone podría interpretarse como si le picara el ojo.

-Puedes seguir con tu trabajo.- abre el periódico con una sola mano y con la otra saborea el té de tarde.

Ve al demonio recoger para abandonar la sala.

' _¿Cómo ha sabido eso? Es casi imperceptible.'_

El te esconde una sonrisa. Ahora Sebastian es totalmente transparente para él.

Los humanos son como libros abiertos normalmente, con cada espasmo muscular, gesto o sonido puedes sacar cualquier conclusión.

Para los demonios, son solo un efímero entretenimiento, todo se acaba cuando el ser humano se postra ante el demonio y le suplica que acabe con su sufrimiento mortal.

En otras palabras, Sebastian sabe todo lo que hará y ahora Ciel tiene la ocasión de observar con sus propios ojos la confusión del ser superior.

\- El dia tranquilo y la tarde calma.-

-Hola joven amo...- penetra en la habitación con pasos ligeros y firmes, digno como lo es él.

Sebastian para todo su movimiento y adopta la postura sumisa inclinando su cuerpo 30 grados.

Durante un segundo observa la parte baja de su chaqueta y con discreción arregla el frac volviendo a abrochar los botones.

-Le traigo las tres cosas que me ha pedido- se acerca lo suficiente pero a la vez sospechosamente lejos.

Deja la pila de papeles en el extremo de la mesa y observa a su señor.

-Dos cosas- dice el joven poniéndose de pie. Con pasos largos se acerca al demonio y se queda a su lado izquierda con las manos juntas tras la espalda.

-Una: acabas de volver del jardín, de estar con esos tres gatos y dos, si vienen Lizzy y su madre en menos de 10 minutos, no hace falta que escondas que vienes corriendo de hacer la compra- sonríe altanero.

Sebastian ahora le mira de frente y para ambos ojos del señor se ve estupefacto.

-Eso es correcto joven amo.- dice mientras abre la chaqueta, busca y saca los pelos de gato restantes con delicadeza. -Ahora haz que pasen.- dice mientras le da la espalda pasando la palma de la mano por la superficie de su mesa.

Leer al demonio había sido fácil pero ha sacado muy poco. Veamos con otras personas.

-Ciel~- su encantadora pero también loca admiradora, es decir, su prometida, entra primera al despacho y se planta de pie delante suyo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ciel disimuladamente cubre su ojo apoyando la mano ligeramente en la cabeza como si se peinara. Mira a la derecha.

Sebastian se da cuenta de que no lleva cubierto el contrato, Sebastian maldice, Sebastian lee a Elisabeth, Sebastian quiere actuar durante el parpadeo de la dama.

El joven señor recoge el objeto y lentamente forma el lazo que lo sujeta.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar el té, Lizzy?- la chica asiente energéticamente. -Ya sabes que hacer Sebastian- dice al pasar por su lado.

En la tarde, el mayordomo sorprendido.

Ciel Phantomive es alguien serio pero ahora quiere regodearse ante su estúpido sirviente.

En la sala principal Meyrin entra corriendo llevándose unas cortinas por delante haciendo que su vestido se enrede en sus piernas y al caer quede sentada sobre el señor de la casa.

-Ya que estas aqui Meylin, acercame el azúcar...- ella se levanta de un bote.

-Lo siento- dice temblorosa mientras trata de arrastrarse por el suelo buscando el perdón.

Cuánta sinceridad, piensa Ciel e inmediatamente le pide que se levante y deje de suplicar.

-Sólo no te hagas daño, ¿si?- la maid ahoga una exclamación de sorpresa mientras se va andando medio aturdida.

-¡Ciel eso ha sido alucinante!- exclama la niña rubia que lo ha presenciado todo y guardado en la memoria con sumo interés.

-Gracias- dice humildemente mientras se inclina en una media reverencia hacia ella.

-Parece que hoy tienes un buen dia.- comenta observando todo lo que la rodea.

-Correcto- cualquier réplica de Elisabeth es apartada dando paso a la duquesa Francis en la sala.

-Ciel- dice ella con el mentón en alto mientras que su cuerpo adopta un postura firme pero relajada.

-Francis- dice Ciel levantándose y yendo hacia ella, hincándose en una rodilla y besar la mano de la mujer.

Ve a la mujer imperceptible, pero su parche está "mal puesto", su ojo derecho…

' _Qué caballeroso, creo entender porque mi preciosa hija está perdida en él._

 _Pero su mirada es demasiado intensa, a parte de ser tuerto, su trabajo es riesgoso._

 _En cualquier momento podría morir y dejar a Elisabeth como madre soltera o peor, viuda._

 _Es enano, no crece, es arrogante pero valiente, su inteligencia es valiosa y su habilidad pasmosa.'_

Ciel no sabe si sonrojarse al "ver" tantos halagos.

-Bienvenida- dice alejandose de Francis.

La pequeña Middleford se da prisa para arreglar su posición, un poco descuidada para una señorita de primera clase, evitando así el castigo de madre.

En el acto golpea la tetera que estaba justo a su derecha con suficiente contenido como para servir una segunda taza.

Ciel rápidamente usa el mantel para recogerla y esta vez la posa en el centro.

' _Este mocoso altanero no ha dudado ni una pizca.'_

' _Quiero casarme con él. Mi Ciel.'_

Humanos, son fáciles.

Se impresionan con actos que salen de lo común, se atraen por el aspecto, por las palabras…

Que poco interesante.

-Elisabeth, mañana tenemos una cena, arreglate que nos vamos- dice la duquesa fulminante hacia su hija.

Las fiestas, actos para embelesar a los demás. Cuando acudes al demonio es que estás cansado de vivir encerrado.

Humano, o bien conocido como monstruo mentiroso que cree sus propias trolas.

La sala queda en completo silencio, Ciel se oye a sí mismo respirar.

Dos horas que ha dedicado a observar a su prometida.

Elisabeth tiene interés en él por lo que hace, y por como "es".

-Dime querida- hablarle a un cráneo resultado de un estudio de anatomía. -Si fuera débil y cobarde me escupirías en la cara, ¿No es verdad, Sebastian?-

El demonio se ve descubierto.

Antes de "desenmascarar" su presencia a su amo.

-Señor, ha llegado la hora de la cena.-

El mayordomo conduce a su señor al comedor donde la mesa se halla lista.

' _Sabía que estaba allí y yo ni siquiera he hecho ruido._

 _¿Exactamente qué está pasando?'_

El mayordomo negro se toma dos segundos para servir el té.

-Gracias- Ciel espera.

Paciente, observa tranquilo el contenido de los platos expuestos por el demonio.

Está relajado, toma una decisión inmediata y se declina por el plato de pescado a la jardinera. Saborea y asiente.

-Estaba pensando en mañana.-dice de pronto mirando de soslayo al mayor.

-Quiero ir a comprar- dice sin quitarle el ojo del contrato de encima.

Sebastian siente un escalofrío, tiene una sensación, aunque absurda para alguien como él, pero su señor parece "saber".

-Lo que pida, My lord- se inclina cortando el contacto visual.

En el pasillo Sebastian despeina su pelo.

' _¿Qué fue eso? No exactamente como una amenaza pero…'_

 _-Debo ir con cuidado-_

En la noche, el mayordomo cauteloso.

-El agua a 24 grados Sebastian- pide el pequeño amo mientras desabrocha su propia camisa.

-¿Qué tan susceptible puede ser señor?-

' _Que preciso.'_

-Cállate y haz lo que tengas que hacer-

' _Pequeño monstruo insolente.'_

Sebastian no pide respeto, pero nadie puede evitar molestarse ante semejante comentario alto en arrogancia.

-Sebastian lávame enteramente hoy, sin quitar tus ojos de mi. -pide el pequeño amante de los juegos iniciando uno bastante peligroso.

-Como desee- el demonio acata las órdenes sin rechistar.

El joven se relaja y deja que el otro haga el trabajo sucio.

-¿Te gusta tocar cuerpos humanos vivos, demonio lujurioso?-El pelinegro enarca una ceja con sorpresa impresa en su tez pálida.

-Puedes continuar jugando conmigo- comenta Ciel, agarra del flequillo a su mayordomo y aprovecha para lamer su mejilla tratando de provocarle algo.

-Qué indecente amo que tengo.- dice lo que piensa, el ser infernal.

-No más que tú- ' _¿De qué sirve tentar al demonio?'_

' _¿Qué está pasando con el joven señor?_

 _Me atrevería a pensar en un exorcismo…_

 _Su intensa mirada, normalmente azulina.'_

Ciel le sonrie ladinamente.

' _Ahora parece la de un verdadero demonio…'_

-¿Qué haces en las nubes? ¡Termina tu trabajo!- Sebastian perdido en su propia mente.

El poder del amo, sus decisiones firmes al igual que su orgullo.

-Yes my lord-

El pequeño cuerpo del señor, blanco, pálido pero vivo. De un ser que vive para sí mismo negándose a aceptar el egoísmo.

Que se mueve y respira, que juega con el demonio aparentando ir con ventaja.

' _Mi amo y señor._

 _Es mio.'_

-Sebastian- muy cerca de su amo, tan cerca que percibe un aliento de chocolate. -¿Quieres equivocarte?

-¿De qué habla señor?-

-Las personas son cautivadas por las acciones de otros, tu llevas el día tratando de averiguar cómo sé que pasa el dia mostrándome tus dudas, preguntas e inseguridades.

Estás tentado de tocarme, sabiendo que iría en contra de tu "estética de mayordomo".

Dejame decirte que eso que sientes es curiosidad.

Con lo que te he dicho, es sorpresa.

Que puedo leerte, es miedo.

Que piensas pero deseas negar lo que digo, es contradicción.

Que te diga que te equivocas conmigo, es "game over".

-Impresionante- el mayordomo admite.

Un humano tentando al demonio jugando con evidente ventaja.

-¿Es este mi señor que ve el mundo con dos ojos? Yo también sé que ha hecho señor, acabo de percatarme.

' _El señor me tienta y solo puedo caer en su trampa.'_

-¿Señor desea que disimule mi deseo?-

Ciel hace ademán de irse del cuarto ya que está completamente vestido. Distraídamente juguetea con su lazo en el cuello y mira a su mayordomo por el rabillo del ojo.

-No, solo vive con ello.- y pierde a su señor por los extensos pasillos de la mansión.

' _Mi pequeño señor es el mejor, el mejor en mentir, manipular y hacerme creer que con su ojo izquierdo ve el mundo tal y como es._

 _El joven amo ve la sangre y la muerte que deambula tras él como su segunda sombra._

 _Mi joven señor siempre ha tenido el alma allí hasta el dia en el que le sea arrebatada._

 _Igual que sus ojos, sus manos y sus pies.'_

' _Su corazón vacío pero latente._

 _Su curiosidad, sus intereses.'_

-Que descanse mi pequeño señor- acomoda las mantas que cubren al amo.

-Sebastian, dame un beso- pide el niño-

-¿Donde lo desea My lord?-

-Te dejo escoger-

Sebastian deja un beso en la frente del conde.

Por la intelectualidad de su amo.

En el pecho.

Por el calor, y la vida de emerge de su ser.

Y en los labios.

Por qué… Ciel susurra algo en el oído del eterno mayordomo, él sonriendo mordazmente acata esas órdenes, sigiloso, casi gatuno, el mayordomo entra en el juego de su señor.

Mueve ficha, se desenvuelve fantásticamente y demuestra que su señor, a veces, puede ser malvado, horroroso y delicioso.

En el mandato, el mayordomo cautivado.

THE END~

* * *

Gracias por leer. Eso para mi ya es algo... Lo que vaya luego mmmh... Bueno...

Bye bye~


End file.
